1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a navigation system in a vehicle that determines a route to a predetermined destination and to a method for determining the route to a predetermined destination. In particular, the invention relates to a navigation system that may be utilized when the vehicle cannot be parked in the surrounding area close to the predetermined destination.
2. Related Art
In conventional navigation systems utilized in vehicles, a current position of a vehicle is detected together with other data of the operating state of the vehicle, and these data are utilized to guide the driver of the vehicle to a predetermined destination. Often, however, it is not possible to park the vehicle directly at the predetermined destination. This may be the case when the predetermined destination lies within a pedestrian area for which vehicular access is restricted. In cities especially, the parking possibilities may be restricted so that it is nearly impossible to park the vehicle near the predetermined destination that the user of the vehicle wants to reach. Furthermore, in many locations such as sport arenas, airports or leisure parks, large parking grounds exist that are located substantial distances away from the predetermined destination itself.
In other situations, a user of a vehicle that has arrived at the predetermined destination will look for a parking possibility for the vehicle. The final parking position, however, may be situated a substantial distance away from the actual predetermined destination itself.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a user of a vehicle with information such that the user may reach the predetermined destination after having parked the car at a final parking position that is remote from the predetermined destination.